


Holding you

by Aeris444



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Yuuri and Victor didn’t slept together. It was a threshold they hadn’t crossed yet.





	Holding you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> Not betaed
> 
> This fic is a belated birthday gift for bunnysworld
> 
> It's inspired by this : https://fr.pinterest.com/pin/AT4ebeYDoo_CdljxhcTNjvhUHsVt5dkgJdcGwT9cUCOg2Ng3murbrPs/

Yuuri and Victor didn’t slept together. It was a threshold they hadn’t crossed yet.

Yuuri was now living in Saint-Petersburg for three months, in Victor’s flat, in the guest room.

Though, Victor was sure Yuuri loved him. There had been the rings of course but there were also all the looks, the sweet smiles, the kisses in the morning and before going to sleep. There was also the fact that, a few days before, as they were cuddling in the couch after a long day of practice, Yuuri had nuzzled Victor’s neck before murmuring “Gabai suitoo yo”. When Victor had asked him to repeat what he had said, Yuuri only blushed and hid his face in Victor’s torso.  
Even having guessed the gist of it, Victor had to know what it meant so with the help of Mari, he had managed to translate it. “I love you”. 

Declaration of love or not, Yuuri was still going to the guest room every night, leaving Victor alone and cold in his too large bed.

Though, everything changed one day.

They had had a long and tiring day of training. In the morning, they had worked on their jumps when in the afternoon, Victor had helped Yuuri learn the new choreography of his long program.When they came back to their apartment, Victor made dinner and they ate in front of the television. 

They cuddled for some time before Yuuri’s yawns became too close to one another and he went to sleep. Victor stayed up a little longer. Going to sleep without Yuuri was getting harder and harder. Victor wanted nothing more than held his lover in his arms during the night.

Nearly an hour later, Victor decided to finally go to sleep. He had to if he wanted to be fine on the next day. As he went to his bedroom, Victor stopped in front of the guest room’s door. It was slightly ajar and Victor couldn’t help but look inside. With only the light from the corridor illuminating the room, Victor could only make Yuuri’s form out. 

He was leaving when he heard a murmur. He saw Yuuri move slowly in his bed and turn toward the door.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice still full of sleep.

“Sorry… Didn’t want to wake you up.” Victor murmured, opening the door a little wider.

“Come…”

Victor wasn’t sure he had heard right so he didn’t move. Then Yuuri’s hand came from under the cover and he extended it towards Victor.

“Come here…”

This time, Victor heard it clearly and he obeyed. He came closer to Yuuri’s bed and took his hand in his.

“Closer.”

“Yuuri… Are you sure?”

Victor saw Yuuri nod just before he was yanked down and tumbled on the bed.

“Stay… Please.”

Even if he had wanted to, Victor would have been unable to resist such a sweet plea.

He moved slowly to lie next to Yuuri more comfortably. That’s when he noticed the light was still on in the corridor but he didn’t want to move and risk Yuuri changing his mind?. 

“Victor… Light…” Yuuri grumbled then.

Victor hesitated but the way Yuuri was already nuzzling his neck and coming closer to him reassured him. He promptly went to switch the light off and a few seconds later, he was back in bed, next to Yuuri who lifted the cover to welcome him back.

After a few movements, they found a position that suited them both. Victor was laying on his back and Yuuri put his head on his torso, his arms crossing Victor’s stomach. Victor held him closer with one arm when the the other slowly stroked Yuuri’s arm. 

It was perfect.

***

When Victor woke up, he was alone in the Yuuri’s bed. He was a little disappointed, he would have liked to spend more time holding his lover. 

Though, the smell of eggs indicated it was time to wake up.

When Victor came in the kitchen, Yuuri was putting the final touches to their breakfast. As every morning they exchanged a small kiss but Yuuri didn’t mention their first night together in the same bed. Victor choose not to say anything neither as he knew it was best to let Yuuri advance at his own rhythm. 

Nothing else was said during the day as they trained hard, like any other day. 

That night, they went to dine out with Mila and Georgi at the Italian place they all loved as the next day was their free day.

When they came back home, Yuuri went to take a shower, kissed Victor goodnight and went to the guest room.

Victor sighed as he went to the bathroom, too. It had been a mistake… Yuuri had probably been half asleep and Victor had taken advantage of it. And now Yuuri was regretting it.

It was with all these negative thoughts that Victor went to bed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, unable to sleep yet when he heard some noises coming from the corridor. A moment later, the door to his room opened and Yuuri was there, holding his pillow under his arm.

“YuurI?”

“Can… Can I come? I...I can’t sleep… without you.” The last words were barely audible as Yuuri was looking at his feets.

“I couldn’t sleep neither.” Victor answered. “Come here.” he said, repeating Yuuri’s word from the day before.

Yuuri turned the light off and came to Victor’s bed. They naturally took the same position as the night before and were asleep in a few minutes.

From that day on, they never slept apart again.


End file.
